REWRITTEN I HAVE A NEW SCRIPT AND A NEW FRIEND IN REAL LIFE
by Mikazuki Augus1
Summary: rewritten
1. NOT A CHAPTER

A few months after zero requiem...

Location:30,000ft above the newly established Tokyo Intl. Airport,where the prime minister of Japan and the empress of Britannia is meeting

???:Skull Leader to Eagle eye,sector Echo 5 is clear,over

Eagle eye:Eagle eye copies Skull Leader,change vector 2-1-4 and await further notice,over

???:Skull Leader rogers(starts banking when suddenly...)

Eagle eye:Eagle eye to Skull Leader,negative on the new vector,15 bogeys inbound from vector 1-3-7,angels 14,follow them and ask them to change vector by 20 degrees.

???:Copy out

Skull squadron that has a flight of 4 then went behind the 15 unknown bogeys and started contacting them

(A/N:from here on out im adding characters from the Ace Combat series)

???:Edge conatact the bogeys

Edge:Roger Skull 1

changes to open frequency

Edge:Attention unknown aircraft please change your vector by 20 degress to the left or we will shoot this is first and final warning you have 2 minutes to comply

N(narrarator):nothing happened for the whole 2 when suddenly the bogeys started diving one by one

Eagle eye:eagle eye to skull squadron engage and destroy the bogeys before they reach the airport understood?

???:Skull 1 engaging

Edge:2

Chopper:3

Fishman:4

The 5 planes ent after the diving planes until they reached 2000 ft when the bogeys broke formation and started to engage Skull squadron above the airport,where spectators and camera crews watched the deadly dance above the air

skull 1 followed a plane through its conplex evasive manuever flawlessly until it transformed into its robot form which he did as well

the enemy tried to shoot him with its gin but to no avail with skull 1 dancing his way through the hail of bullets,he then pulled his sword out and sliced the gun in half and started a close quarter combat with it,then they started forming a rythm

block,duck,jump,strike,par,

until the bogey made a mistake in ehich he raised his hands for a second that skull 1 used to slash across the cockpit of the enemy effectively killing it

skull 1 then transformed into his fighter mode again and started destroying planes left and right

aftermath...

Skull leader 6 kills

Edge 4 kills

Chpper 3 kills

Fishman 2 kills

A few weeks after the incident the media was still showing footage of the battle and figuring out on who defended her highness Empress Nunnally from those terrorist

Location:unknown

CC:So your needed again eh?skull 1 or should I say Lelouch

Cliffhanger...

BTW I NEED BETA READERS DESPERATELY

RR


	2. Collapsing peace

A few months after zero requiem...

Location:30,000ft above the newly established Tokyo Intl. Airport,where the prime minister of Japan and the empress of Britannia is meeting

???:Skull Leader to Eagle eye,sector Echo 5 is clear,over

Eagle eye:Eagle eye copies Skull Leader,change vector 2-1-4 and await further notice,over

???:Skull Leader rogers(starts banking when suddenly...)

Eagle eye:Eagle eye to Skull Leader,negative on the new vector,15 bogeys inbound from vector 1-3-7,angels 14,follow them and ask them to change vector by 20 degrees.

???:Copy out

Skull squadron that has a flight of 4 then went behind the 15 unknown bogeys and started contacting them

(A/N:from here on out im adding characters from the Ace Combat series)

???:Edge conatact the bogeys

Edge:Roger Skull 1

changes to open frequency

Edge:Attention unknown aircraft please change your vector by 20 degress to the left or we will shoot this is first and final warning you have 2 minutes to comply

N(narrarator):nothing happened for the whole 2 when suddenly the bogeys started diving one by one

Eagle eye:eagle eye to skull squadron engage and destroy the bogeys before they reach the airport understood?

???:Skull 1 engaging

Edge:2

Chopper:3

Fishman:4

The 5 planes ent after the diving planes until they reached 2000 ft when the bogeys broke formation and started to engage Skull squadron above the airport,where spectators and camera crews watched the deadly dance above the air

skull 1 followed a plane through its conplex evasive manuever flawlessly until it transformed into its robot form which he did as well

the enemy tried to shoot him with its gin but to no avail with skull 1 dancing his way through the hail of bullets,he then pulled his sword out and sliced the gun in half and started a close quarter combat with it,then they started forming a rythm

block,duck,jump,strike,par,

until the bogey made a mistake in ehich he raised his hands for a second that skull 1 used to slash across the cockpit of the enemy effectively killing it

skull 1 then transformed into his fighter mode again and started destroying planes left and right

aftermath...

Skull leader 6 kills

Edge 4 kills

Chpper 3 kills

Fishman 2 kills

A few weeks after the incident the media was still showing footage of the battle and figuring out on who defended her highness Empress Nunnally from those terrorist

Location:unknown

CC:So your needed again eh?skull 1 or should I say Lelouch

Cliffhanger...

BTW I NEED BETA READERS DESPERATELY

RR


End file.
